The Boss
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: El nuevo dueño de la empresa en que trabajaba Arthur era el hijo de su antiguo jefe, se llamaba Alfred y se apellidaba Jones y lo más extraño es que lo llamaba a su oficina privada para trabajar "horas extras" las cuales solían gustarle un poco. USxUK.


Nos vamos directo a las aburridas oficinas del trabajo para sacarle un poco de provecho y dar USxUK *3* espero les agrede fanáticas de esta hermosa pareja.

**Pareja:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen y no hago esto por fines monetarios. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
><strong>WARNING:<strong> Alfred siendo el jefe de Arthur 1313, suaves insinuaciones sexuales, UA *3*

El jefe de la compañía donde trabajaba ese pobre y agotado inglés había cambiado hace unos cuantos meses atrás por el estúpido hijo que tenía el antiguo jefe, con su estúpida sonrisa, con sus más estúpidos ojos azules y esos lentes que le daban cierta sensualidad, pero no es que le gustara -en realidad un poco- odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con su malcriado jefecito.

–Mon ami –susurra un chico rubio de pelo algo largo con acento francés.

–¿Qué quieres? ¿no ves que estoy ocupado? –

–Lo noto –sonrió con perversión –Pero te llama "The boss" –

–No uses ni insultes el inglés llamándole así –el inglés suspiró tratando de parecer molesto.

Se paró de su pequeño lugar de trabajo y se desarregló un poco la corbata, avanzó paso tras paso mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo por una razón que sólo él, su jefe y esa práctica y amplia mesa en su oficina personal conocían. Estaba algo nervioso cuando giró la perillas y ubicó al americano, luego, al segundo de mirarlo cerró la puesta tras de si y puso el pestillo.

–Kirkland…–decía el joven con mayor rango en aquella empresa, tenía los pies enzima de la mesa en una posición bastante cómoda y relajada.

–Jefe…–susurró con ironía.

–Sólo dime Alfred, muchos formalismos en el trabajo me aburren –rió dulcemente sentándose bien –Y aún no sé la razón de que no reclames el puesto de "secretario" para ti…–un tono pícaro se hizo presente en sus labios mientras miraba al anglosajón de arriba a abajo.

–Porque ser tu "secretario" suena sinceramente ridículo–

–Bueno, supongo…–rió– Bien Artie, me preguntaba si tenías ganas de hacer "horas extras" conmigo–

–¿Quieres follarme no? –

–Como nunca en tu vida–el jefe de Arthur sonrió, era más joven que el inglés pero increíblemente promiscuo.

–Como usted quiera, estúpido y pervertido jefe –la voz del inglés se puso ronca. Le gustaba aquello aunque no quisiera aceptarlo.

Arthur sintió un leve movimiento y todos los objetos de la mesa fueron arrojados desesperadamente por el americano al suelo para depositarlo a él boca abajo, sintió como le bajaban los pantalones y un líquido lubricante se colaba junto a los calientes dedos del americano en su ano, se comenzó a excitar y su erección chocaba contra la mesa. Jones lo nota con gusto y comienza a masturbarlo con fuerza mientras él también se empieza a tocar para meterse dentro del estrecho traserito del mayor.

–¡Ahh...! –el grito salio ahogado al sentir la mano ahora libre del menor tapándole la boca mientras ya había entrado su pene dentro del inglés, luego poco a poco comenzó a embestirlo mirando la cara de éxtasis y placer de su empleado favorito, del que se había enamorado para ser preciso.

–¿Te gu-sta? –le pregunta mientras lo empuja con fuerza, la mesa se movía junto a ellos.

El inglés asiente con la cabeza aferrando su cuerpo a la mesa llegado a cúspides del placer. No se oponía, aquello le gustaba, era un pervertido. Quería sentir más grande y más dura la erección del menor.

Y ambos terminan entre besos y gritos acallados entre sus bocas y manos, lo que menos querían es que todo el mundo se enterara que gastaban gran parte de su tiempo libre en todo menos trabajando, pero era claro que algunos empleados como Francis o Antonio tenían más que claro a que iba el inglés cada vez que "The boss" lo llamaba.

–¡Definitivamente te daré un aumento!– gritó besando el manchado y suculento cuerpo del inglés. –Te amo Arthur, verdaderamente quiero algo serio contigo…–

–Eres un idiota…–

–Soy tu lindo Jefe Artie –hizo un puchero– ¿Y por qué idiota? –

–Si dices que me amas no me sobornes con algo tan estúpido como un aumento –susurró algo rojo mirando hacia abajo arreglándose un poco la camisa, sabía que tendría que entrar a darse una limpieza en el baño personal de Jones.

El estadounidense comprendió a que se refería y se disculpó suavemente besando con extrema dulzura al inglés. Pero bueno, tampoco es como si Arthur Kirkland fuera un jodido santo, él no quería un aumento. Lo que le hacía Alfred en el trabajo era incluso mejor que cualquier aumento de sueldo, sí, así de pervertido podía ser ese británico y a su jefe definitivamente lo enloquecía.

**N.A:** A Arthur igual le gusta que le hagan cositas malas *3* estaba pensando en algún día hacer un fic con esta temática, sería interesante ver como "disfrutan" el trabajo más que la paga aajajaj :D con eso les dejo, ojalá disfrutaran con este USxUK como yo escribiéndolo para ustedes *-*


End file.
